


I Guess You Can Sleep Now...

by CaraSam



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SakaRyou cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess You Can Sleep Now...

Ryouta leaned against Sakuya, exhausted by another busy day at school, which was coming to a close. The two were sitting beside each other in beanbags that lay in the corner of the library, hidden by shelves. Language arts being their last class of the day, and with them being so apparently friendly with each other, the teacher had paired them together to write a book report, but now Ryouta’s lay beside him, books completely forgotten in favor of the comfort of the other’s warmth.

"Kawara… Kawara!" Sakuya snapped, moving his shoulder to shake his head in an attempt to wake up the tired boy. His cheeks were winged pink by the unexpected contact.

"Five… More… Minutes…" He groaned, wrapping his arms around Sakuya’s neck and nuzzling into him.

"K-Kawara! What are you thinking! We  _must_ get to work immediately! You mongrel, do you  _want_ to fail?” He struggled against his embrace, flustered.

"Nooo… We won’t fail… I just… Sleepy…" He looked away from the rock dove’s face, blushing.

"Well I can’t read like this!" He huffed, setting down his book to scoop him sideways into his lap. With his arms around him to keep him from falling, he reached out to pick up his book and he began reading aloud to him. Ryouta’s eyes fluttered closed once more, a smile forming on his lips. Listening to the sound of his slowed and steady breathing, he couldn’t help but grin as well, almost _disappointed_ when class ended. _  
_

"What an odd bird he is…" He mused, a smile clinging to his visage. "But I don’t think I mind… Hm…"


End file.
